Pizza Slice of Life
Pizza Slice of Life is the seventh episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the final episode of the Five Fingers of Poison arc. Synopsis Things become quite chaotic when RJ leaves Casey in charge of the pizza shop. Casey makes the mistake of letting everyone do what they want to do. Camille finds out Naja is plotting to overthrow her beloved Dai Shi. She risks her life and takes on a dangerous way of training in order to protect Dai Shi. Casey learns that every team needs one leader to give directions. Plot Theo pulls up to the outside of Jungle Karma Pizza. Theo happily gets out and heads inside. Theo: Another day at the office. Inside the place is busy. Casey is helping two customers. Casey: Ladies, is there any thing I can help you with? My suggestion, the Thriller Gorilla pizza. It's got bananas, very nice and healthy. Customer: Mmmm, I love bananas. Theo walks into the kitchen as RJ comes down the stairs. Lily and Fran are in the kitchen as well. RJ tells them goodbye as he is heading out. Theo guesses RJ is going fly fishing and Lily can't imagine an animal activist like RJ going fly fishing. RJ is puzzle at first and then realizes it is how he is dressed. RJ plans to disturb the fish at a fly fishing competition. Theo wants to know who is going to be in charge, while RJ is gone. RJ is thinking when Casey walks in. RJ puts Casey in charge and takes off. Casey really doesn't want the responsibility and decides to split the responsibility among his friends. Camille is walking down a corridor in Dai Shi's lair, when Naja pops out and tells Camille he wants to talk to her. Naja tells Camille that Dai Shi has failed, and they should take over. Camille is shocked over Naja's plans to take over. Camille and Naja battle. Camille turns into chameleon form and Naja transform into monster form. The battle goes from inside to outside. Camille uses her tongue to inject poison into Naja. Naja uses one of his talons to restore his life. The battle continues. Naja tells Camille that Dai Shi cares nothing about all that she has done, yet she does everything to protect him. Camille insists she is loyal to Dai Shi. Naja adds that Camille will pay for making him use one of his talons and then he retreats. Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, things began to fall apart. Casey has Fran dress as the pizza place's mascot, a slice of pizza. But Theo and Lily also need Fran's help and they begin to argue over her. Casey tells them they all have responsibility and they have to work it out. As Fran tries to move around, she knocks over a table and the dishes fall to the floor. Instead of anyone picking it up, Lily and Theo continue to argue, despite Fran falling to the floor. Casey retreats back to the kitchen. Elsewhere, Camille has pursue Naja through the woods. Camille and Naja battle. Camille is knocked to the ground. Naja admires Camille and lets her know that she is more powerful than he had anticipated. With proper training, she could be a powerful warrior. Camille tells Naja, for a traitor, he is very powerful as well. Naja blasts Camille. Camille goes flying through the sky and lands on a beach. Camille reverts back to human form. Camille is hurt, but she manages to get up. As Camille walks along, she runs into Dai Shi. Dai Shi can't believe that Camille has not destroy the traitor yet. Camille tells Dai Shi that Naja is much stronger than she had thought. Camille also mentions how Naja had told her that Dai Shi cares nothing about her. Dai Shi is silent for a moment and then tells her that she is his favorite. Dai Shi also adds he has a tip for her, instead of deflecting the blows, absorb them and become more powerful. Camille is concern, because it is dangerous. Dai Shi tells her she will do this if she wants his admiration and his love. Dai Shi walks away as Camille considers what she had to do. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza, things continue to go downward. Casey, Lily, and Theo all try to wait on the same table. As they argue, the customers leave. Putting everyone in charge is not working out. Elsewhere, Naja is using his powder and two of his life talons. When he is done, Rantipede and Gakko are back. Naja tells his brother warriors of his plans. Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, Casey finds Lily sitting at a booth by herself. Lily is tired of hearing Theo complain. Fran comes over and asks if they have seen the fire extinguisher. Several pizzas are close to be charred. Casey, Lily and Fran start searching for the fire extinguisher. Fran finds it and sprays it on the pizza. Unfortunately, Theo open the other side of the oven door and gets covered foam. Casey's morpher goes off and Casey steps aside. It's Camille challenging the Rangers. Casey tells Lily and Theo they need to go. They race out, putting Fran in charge. At the beach, the Rangers battle Camille. Eventually the Rangers summon the Claw Cannon. Yellow Ranger makes the observation that it seems as if Camille wants them to fire at her. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger dismiss this observation. The Rangers fire. Camille absorbs their power and thanks the Rangers before taking off. The teens return to the pizza parlor to find the place a mess. Casey, Lily, and Theo startled Fran, who had a pizza and it goes flying through the air and lands on Theo. Theo is not happy. Fran had been running the place on her own and doesn't appreciate the fact that her friends who constantly disappear on her are complaining. Fran gets angry and quits. The teens are cleaning up the pizza parlor. Casey tells Lily and Theo that the disaster was his fault. Casey takes back his responsibility and decides the first step is to try and hire Fran back. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Dai Shi is meditating as Naja enters the chamber. Dai Shi opens his eyes as Naja approaches. Naja is ready to strike when Camille, in her chameleon form, appears in front of Dai Shi and knocks Naja aside. Gakko and Rantipede are there as well. Dai Shi dons his armor. Camille battles Naja as Dai Shi takes on Rantipede. Dai Shi destroy Rantipede. Seeing how powerful Dai Shi is, Gakko makes a run for it. Naja manages to get away from Camille. Dai Shi sends Camille to pursue Naja. Gakko reaches the city. Gakko needs fear to make himself more powerful and attacks the citizens. Back at the pizza parlor, the teens continue with their cleaning. Fran enters the place after getting five messages on her phone. Casey, Lily, and Theo all apologize to Fran for not treating her well as a co-worker and as a friend. Casey offers to double her salary and then triples it. Fran accepts. The teens' morphers go off and Casey, Lily, and Theo take off. The teens enter the city and encounter Gakko. The teens morph and the Rangers battle Gakko. Elsewhere, Naja is still on the run. Camille soon catches up to him. Camille and Naja battle. At one point, Naja thinks he has defeated Camille. Instead Camille absorbs the blast and then shoots it back to him. Naja hits the ground, but he is impress with Camille's strength. Camille tells him he can thank the Power Rangers. Dai Shi arrives. Naja tells Camille that Dai Shi has never thanked her for all that she has done. Camille knows this is true. Naja wants Camille to join sides with him and offers the life talons as an incentive. Dai Shi is concern as to how Camille will respond, but never says a word. Camille attacks and destroy Naja. Her loyalty still to Dai Shi. Camille catches the three life talons and is happy to show them to Dai Shi, but Dai Shi is gone. Back at Ocean Bluff, the Rangers destroy Gakko with the Claw Cannon. Things are running smoothly at the pizza parlor as Fran, Casey, Lily, and Theo all work in harmony. RJ walks in with good news, he had prevented the fish from being caught. RJ notes the pizza parlor is doing well as well. Casey tells RJ he can put him in charge anytime. RJ responds that's good because it is going to take a long time to pay off Fran's raise. In Dai Shi's lair, Dai Shi notes that Naja had set things back, and they need to move forward quickly. Camille tells Dai Shi that she hopes she has proven loyal to him. Dai Shi demonstrates once more how little he cares for Camille by telling her that he hopes she doesn't expect to be thank. Camille's loyalty is expected. Dai Shi storms out and Camille is left alone. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanah- Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Richard Simpson - Naja *Gerald Urquhart - Rantipede (revived) *Bruce Hopkins - Gakko (revived) Notes * to be added See Also (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury